Ann-Margaret
by Loyaldeer
Summary: "My heart always will belong to him. Long ago, she once loved him as much as I love him now. She still does."


**I own Ann-Margaret Brown/Allen and her family. Bella is my favorite character but I don't own her and all of the other characters from twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. If I did, I would have Bella sing Call me maybe. Please don't flame me. This is a Twilight fan fiction story. Kristen Stewart rocks!**

Beautiful soft music was created as fingertips press down on the piano keys. The audiences fell in love with the beauty that the pianist was producing. The pianist was focused on his work. He was 6'2 with bronze hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a dark suit with a dark necktie. He was sixteen years old. He was very talented with the piano for his age. The audiences were hooked on his music especially one woman who was watching from a balcony above.

She was dressed in a white silk corset gown. She wore small gloves that share the color of the dress. Her golden hair was tied up in a small bun. She was a petite little thing. Her skin was fair. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. She had great beauty for a fifteen year old. She stayed in her seat as she watched the pianist. She always had an interest in music but her mother forbided her to play because she felt that it was unlady like. Her favorite instrument was the piano. She had always went to a piano concert. She had seen and listened to music but this was different to her. She didn't know how she would describe this. There was something about the pianist that she had found amusing. She had passion for this music that was being played by the pianist. She wasn't bored, in fact, she was fascinated. She didn't know if it was the music or if it was the pianist but she felt herself trapped in a world filled with wonderful and beautiful sounds of that piano. There was just something about that pianist that made her heart beat with joy. She thought that this was the most beautiful piece of music that she had ever heard.

Her heart sank as the music ended. She never wanted it to end. It had all went by so fast. The pianist stood up from his piano seat and bowed. The audiences were applauding. When the pianist came back up, something had caught his eye. The woman was frozen in her seat. She saw that that pianist's eyes were gazing up into her own. She felt like she lost her voice. She was sudden that he was actually looking at her. The long curtains that had the color of blood closed.

The audiences were leaving their seat and were making their way out of the theater. The woman's mind was somewhere else as she was heading towards the doors. The pianist had gotten inside her head. It was a surprise that the pianist had looked up at her. She knew that she will never forget about that pianist and his beautiful piece of work that everyone including herself had acclaimed. But she wondered, what was it about her that caught his attention? More likely, she will never find the answer.

The cold atmosphere shivered her skin as the woman stepped out into the snowing evening in the city of Chicago. The year had recently changed to January of 1917. To her, it still seems like 1916. The woman felt the freezing wind blowing in her face. She can hear the sound of her footsteps on the ground. She was surrounded by a crowd of busy people coming from all over. She went forward to start her way back home. She was not paying any attention to where she was walking.

Just then as her right foot took a step, the woman slipped and fell down in the snow. She had slipped on ice. Snow was all over her white silk coat and her golden hair had some snow. She lift up her head when suddenly, she saw a pale hand reaching out for her.

"Are you alright madam?" asked a deep and pleasant male voice.

The woman peered up and she froze. She saw that the pianist was right in front of her. She couldn't move. The sight of him astounded her so much that not even the icy weather can distract her. The woman took the pianist's hand.

"Yes thank you," she answered. Her voice was a deep and beautiful voice.

The pianist pulled the woman up. The woman dusts the snow off of her coat.

"You have to be careful," said the pianist. "You are very fortunate that you didn't get hurt." The woman glanced up at the pianist. She gazed into his green eyes. She never thought that she would actually encounter him. Her light blue eyes blinked.

"I had other things on my mind," uttered the woman. She almost jumped as she felt the wind blowing again. She had forgotten so much about the cold winter. She crossed her arms. She thought that this must be some kind of a dream. It has to be. This must be all in her head. She must have fallen asleep during the concert. She closed her eyes. She opened them but the pianist was still in her sight. This is reality. The pianist actually is standing right in front of her.

"Have I seen you before?" asked the pianist.

The woman almost jumped after hearing his voice. She cleared her throat.

"Perhaps you have," she replied. "Recently."

The pianist arched his eyebrow. He placed his hands on his hips.

"You were at my concert weren't you?"

The woman nodded. She began to take tiny steps forward. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and the pianist's breathing.

"Where are you going?" asked the pianist.

"Home," the woman answered.

The pianist grabbed her right arm and slowly turned the woman towards him. The woman's eyes were again meeting the eyes of the pianist.

"You were watching me from above," the pianist said.

"That isn't a surprise that you knew," the woman sighed. "I saw that you were staring right up at me."

The pianist paused for a few moments. He crossed his arms and let out a small breath.

"Why is that?" asked the woman. "What was it about me that caught your attention?"

The woman had the right to know. She was flustered that he was just peering up at her. She couldn't understand that he had noticed her and now he is actually speaking to her. She doesn't even know him. For all she knows, he could be a stalker or worse.

"You seem lost," answered the pianist.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman blinked.

"You seem like you were somewhere else. It was quite a shock. I mean, everyone else was applauding. But you, you were different. You were just sitting there in your seat with no emotion."

The woman suddenly can hear herself breathing in and out. Her eyes peered down at the ground and then return into the sight of the pianist's eyes.

"I was amused," said the woman. "The way you played that piano was just phenomenal. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard from the others. It was different. I don't know what it was but it was just beautiful. Different but beautiful. I find that interesting."

"Do you expect me to take that as a complement or assault?" asked the pianist.

The woman blushed and she gave the pianist a tiny smile.

"A complement," she answered.

The pianist then smiled back at her. His smile was beautiful. The woman fell in love with his smile.

"May I ask for your name?" asked the woman.

"Certainly," said the pianist. "My name is Edward. Edward Mason."

"That is a lovely name," said the woman.

"What is yours?" asked Edward.

The woman cleared her throat.

"Ann-Margaret Brown," she said.

Edward almost felt faint. He thought that it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard. The name was a perfect fit for Ann-Margaret because of her beauty. He loved the way her voice sounded when she told him her name. It was flowing like a harp.

Edward was in silence for a while. He was quiet for so long that Ann-Margaret became concern.

"Are you alright Edward?" she asked.

Edward gave Ann-Margaret a smile as his eyes met hers.

"I couldn't be better," said Edward.

Edward and Ann-Margaret soon found themselves walking on a trail through the woods. Everything was white. Snowflakes were falling. The wind had retired. The trees were covered in snow.

"I'm surprised that you don't have any fame," said Ann-Margaret.

"I don't need it," Edward responded.

"I bet you would be very well known by the world," Ann- Margaret smiled.

Edward chuckled and he gazed into her eyes again.

"Maybe I wouldn't," he laughed.

Ann-Margaret almost trips but Edward caught her arms before she could even get to the ground. Ann-Margaret's head slowly glanced over her shoulder. Edward's face was close up to hers. Her heart was slowly beating. She was given goose pimples as Edwards let out a breath. Her widen eyes blink. She felt herself placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I must be clumsy this evening," she says.

Edwards releases her. For a moment, they were both silent. They were focused on each other. Edward knew that there was something about Ann-Margaret. He just doesn't know what it was. Ann-Margaret felt the same way. They both forgot about the winter. Edward finally broke the silence.

"How old are you?" he asks.

Ann-Margaret's eyes peered down at the ground for a moment. They quickly gazed back up at Edward.

"I am fifteen years old," she answered. "What age are you?"

"I am the same age but I will turn sixteen in June," said Edward.

Edward and Ann-Margaret started to walk on the trial again. Snow was slowly coming down again. They went past the white trees. The atmosphere was dark around them. The moon deemed in the sky. Edward and Ann-Margaret's eyes gazed up at the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful," Ann-Margaret said.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward said.

Ann-Margaret realized that she was starting to like Edward. He seems to be a very nice gentleman. Maybe she liked him all along and she didn't know it until this very minute. She wanted to know more about him.

"What is your family like?" she asks.

Edward swiftly turns at her.

"My father, Edward Mason Sir, is a lawyer. I barely see him because he is often away at work. Our family fortune is from him making a living at it. I am close with my mother, Elizabeth Mason."

"At least your father is still alive," said Ann-Margaret.

"What of your father?" Edward asks.

Ann-Margaret crossed her arms.

"When I was only seven years old, my father, Rupert Brown, was shot dead in the streets. It led my mother to becoming a widow."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Edward.

"It is alright," Ann-Margaret said.

"So whom do you live with?" Edward asks.

"I live with my mother, Iris Brown, and my younger brother Thomas Brown. My older brother, William Brown, and my brother-in-law, Evan Phillips, are fighting as soldiers in the war. My older sister, Willow Phillips, lives in Maine. William is engaged to a woman name Clare Rogers. They were planning on getting married as soon as the war is over."

"So you know some solders?" Edward grinned.

"Yes," Ann-Margaret responds. "Why do you ask?"

Edward tucks his hands in his pants. He let out a breath before he spoke to Ann-Margaret.

"I always dream of becoming a solder," he answers. "I am not of age yet. But once I turn eighteen, I will have my place in world war one."

Ann-Margaret was very disappointed to hear that. She hated the war. To her, it was a huge event that would eventually take away lives from the innocent and perfectly place the world against each other. The world had so much beauty but unfortunately, it also contains ugliness. Whenever, she hears someone speak of the war, she imagines fire building up all over every single piece of earth that had ever existed. A grim reaper would even come to mind. She feels like earth would eventually become a huge cemetery. She couldn't understand why life had to be like that.

"That is quite a goal you have," Ann-Margaret murmured.

Those words were only to impress him.

"_That is very wrong of you. How dare you! You are willing to risk your own life in that hell full of suffering! What if you get killed? You're willing to take that chance?! Do you have any idea what you would put your family through?!_"

That was how Ann-Margaret really felt. She wished she had said those words to him. In fact, she _should_ have told him the truth of what she thought. But she still barely knows him as well. And it is not her choice. She can't control him. If he wants to join World War One, he can join World War One. It is up to him. She can't make his decisions for him.

However, her facial expression exposed what she really thought. Edward can tell himself.

"You can be honest with me," he said.

Ann- Margaret shook her head at him.

"I am not lying to you," she smiled insecurely. "I can assure you."

"How foolish do you think I am, Ann-Margaret?" Edward smirks. "I would prefer it if you can tell me the truth. I know that you are just telling me, only what you believed would impress me. You don't have to lie to me."

"Edward, I am very honest with you!" Ann-Margaret snaps.

"I don't see it," Edward sighed. "Not in your eyes."

Edward began to storm away from Ann-Margaret. Ann-Margaret shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She had allowed her lie to chase him away from her. She didn't mean it that way. She should have at least told him how she felt. It seemed to be all that he wanted.

"EDWARD!" she hollered.

Edward slowly turned to face her again. Ann-Margaret's eyes were meeting his again. She began to walk up him.

"I apologize," Ann-Margaret admitted softly. "What you had just said about me was correct. You were right about everything."

Edward began to come over to her. They both kept on walking until they stopped. They were gazing at each other face to face. Ann-Margaret slowly felt her heart beating.

"You didn't have to be dishonest with me," Edward said.

Ann-Margaret's eyes were on the snowy ground again. She let out a breath. She batted her lashes a few time.

"So what is your _real_ option of being joining the war?" asked Edward.

Ann-Margaret's eyes slowly peered back up at Edward. She blinked a few times.

"You shouldn't join the war," she confessed. "I felt like you are making the wrong choice."

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked.

Ann-Margaret suddenly gave him a sharp angry look. She was so furious that she almost looked like a hawk.

"What about your family?" she retorts irritated. "What if you get yourself killed? Do you have any idea what you would put your family in?! Especially your own mother! You would break her heart! Does that even matter to you?"

Edward placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes it does matter," he explained. "I would never forgive myself if I had done that to my mother."

"You don't seem like you would," Ann-Margaret hissed.

Ann-Margaret stormed past Edward as her eyes avoided his. She swiftly sprinted in the snow.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"HOME!" Ann-Margaret yells. "TO _MY_ FAMILY, WHO I _LOVE_, AND WOULD _NEVER_ DO ANYTHING TO HURT THEM!"

Edward began to chase after her. Ann-Margaret can hear him coming up from behind. She sprinted up farther but it didn't stop Edward.

"You need to understand!" Edward called.

"Of course I understand!" Ann-Margaret yelled. "You have no heart to not go in that bloody hell!"

"That is not true!"

Ann-Margaret rolled her eyes and she continues to sprint away from him. Edward kept on rushing up behind her.

"You need to listen to me!" Edward yelled.

"I don't need to!" Ann-Margaret screamed. "I heard enough out of you! If you cared so much about your family, you would be so stupid to risk your own life!"

"I am risking my life for my family!" Edward yelled.

Ann-Margaret suddenly paused. Edward stopped behind her.

"I want to fight in the war for my mother, father, and America!" Edward explained.

Ann-Margaret slowly turned over at Edward. She can tell that he was telling her the truth. He truly does care about his family. She just doesn't understand his decision.

"That is very thoughtful of you," she spoke softly. "But why make that choice?"

"I am willing to risk my life for every single person that I care about!" said Edward.

Ann-Margaret gave him a tiny bright smile. She was about to speak again until Edward interrupted her.

"Including you," he said.

Ann-Margaret's eyes suddenly became so wide that they could pop out of their sockets. She couldn't let out a sound. She must be hearing things. He barely knows her and he already cares for her already.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks.

Ann-Margaret touches her temple with her right fingers. She can feel her icy skin. She shook her head and she peered at Edward.

"Why me?" she asks. "We just met."

Edward slowly walked up to her. Ann-Margaret gazed up at him.

"You're just different," Edward said. "I don't know what it is but I am impress."

"Maybe it's that you saw me staring down directly at you just an hour ago," Ann-Margaret said.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Months passed. Edward and Ann-Margaret began to come closer with one another. They even started to love each other. Ann-Margaret didn't want it to go by so fast. When he turns eighteen, he'll be gone. He'll be off in the war where he could lose his life. Once he's gone, he could never come back. There is a chance that she might lose him. Ann-Margaret never wants to see him leave her forever. She knows that she would have to do nothing but enjoy it while she can. It'll be over before she knows it.

It was hard to believe that it was now May of 1917. Ann-Margaret was brushing her long golden locks. She was still in her long white silk nightgown. The sun shone through her window, leaving some light to even reflect off her mirror. She was humming quietly to herself. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and in came her mother. Iris was a tall woman with brown eyes. Her blonde hair with some grey was up in a bun. She wore a long blue corset gown. She was beginning to age. She held a piece of paper with some writing on it. She looked distraught.

"Ann-Margaret," she sniffed. She had a flowing rich voice.

"Mother," Ann-Margaret asks. "What happen?"

A tear came out of Iris's eye.

"William has been wounded and Evan has been killed," she cried.

Ann-Margaret gasped and she put her right hand on her mouth. She suddenly began to sob along with her mother. Her brother has been wounded and her brother-in-law has been killed. She wished that this was all just a nightmare and that she will wake up soon. But it is reality. Her brother is wounded and her brother-in-law is dead.

Iris took out a handkerchief and began to wipe away her tears.

"They are going to bring Evan's body back in Maine," she said. "Willow is going to have the funeral there. We are going to Maine for a few days. Get your things packed. I am going to tell Thomas the news."

Iris started to close the door until Ann-Margaret peer up at her.

"Can I say goodbye to Edward first?" she asked.

Iris nodded and she left the room. She started to make her way to Thomas's room.

* * *

Edward held Ann-Margaret close and he was comforting her. He was stroking her golden hair. Ann-Margaret gazed at him with red eyes.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Edward asks.

"Only for a few days," Ann-Margaret answered.

"There is something that I must give you," Edward said.

Ann-Margaret slowly back away from him. She saw that Edward was taking something out of his pocket.

"I was going to give it to you in two weeks when you turn sixteen," Edward said. "But I thought that this might be a better time."

Ann-Margaret gasped as she saw what Edward held in his palm. It was a long silver chained locket with a heart.

"Oh Edward," she cried. "I never had seen anything so beautiful."

Edward gave her a bright smile.

"Would you like to have it on?" he asked.

Ann-Margaret nodded and she turned. She lifts up her hair. Edward began to put on the locket around her neck.

"You didn't have to darling," Ann-Margaret said.

"I know," Edward spoke softly.

Ann-Margaret let her hair down. She peers down at her beautiful necklace. She glanced over her shoulder at Edward.

"Apart from my mother," Edward spoke. "There will never another girl that will replace you."

Ann-Margaret smiled and she wrapped her arms around him. Then she felt her lips press up against his. They pulled each other away and smiled.

"I love you Edward," Ann-Margaret said.

"So do I," Edward said back.

* * *

There were noises from all over. People were chatting nonstop. The train kept on going fast on the tracks. Ann-Margaret just stared out the window. She watched as the trees went by so fast. She was silent the entire time as much as Iris and Thomas were. Thomas is a ten year old freckled face child, with dark hair and blue eyes. His jacket was brown. He sat on the right side of his mother, who was sitting right across from her daughter. Ann-Margaret knew that they had a while until they finally reached Maine.

She couldn't believe that Evan is dead already. He was taken away so soon. She couldn't imagine what Willow would be going through. They even were going to start a family as soon as the war is over. She couldn't believe that William is injured. At least, he is still alive, but injured is almost just as bad. She can tell that William is already in pain. She doesn't know how badly injured he is but she just hoped that he will recover soon.

Ann-Margaret began to examine the people around them. She saw that it was almost crowded. Everywhere she looked, there was someone sitting down in their seat somewhere. She can hear their voices from all around.

She then thought about Edward. She just wished that he would change his mind about joining the war. Perhaps, he will change his mind after she told him about William and Evan. Ann-Margaret shook her head.

"_He won't change his mind_," She thought. "_He's risking his life for everyone including myself and Elizabeth._"

* * *

In a few hours, the train finally reached Maine. Everyone had gathered their luggage and began to make their way out. The sun was warm and bright. Ann-Margaret held her suitcase tighter as she walked with Iris and Thomas. She followed them until they reached a taxi car. The car pulled out in front of them. They put their suitcases away and they got inside. Ann-Margaret saw that she was next to the window again. The driver began to drive away from the station.

Ann-Margaret still stared out the window as the car was driving away. They were passing by trees and mountains. Willow lives in the county side next to the woods. Ann-Margaret actually liked her sister's home. It was different from her own since she lives in the city and Willow lived in the county. She remembered that Willow loathed living in the city of Chicago. She hated that it was always earsplitting and that it was filled with crime. She barely slept at night because of the chorus of people chatting in every single place of the city. She had nothing against people, she is actually very social, but the city made her felt like she was crowded. She was glad that she was living in a quiet and peaceful place. But sadly, it will be lonely for her since Evan left for heaven. Ann-Margaret just then remembered that Willow had a bad habit. She loved to light candles but she would usually forget to set them out. Ann-Margaret was sure that she had broken her habit especially since she was married and they have a wild black cat name Midnight. He often would sometimes knock things over.

It had gone by so fast when Willow's house was in the view of the window. Ann-Margaret gazed at the house that she had not been at for about a year. It had about six floors. The color was white as snow and surrounded by roses from all around. In the corner of the house lies a small shallow lake with a willow tree next to it. The lake had lily pads floating on the water. Frogs would always hang out around there. Ann-Margaret, Iris, and Thomas took their luggage out of the taxi car. The taxi car began to drive away from the area. Ann-Margaret watched as the taxi car was going far from them. She can hear herself breathing in and out.

She glanced over her right shoulder in time to see that Willow was running over towards Iris with the door wide open behind her. Willow was a tall woman with blue eyes. She had dark hair that was down in a long braid. She wore a long corset blue gown. She had long sleeves that reached her wrist. Willow wrapped her arms around Iris with tears in her eyes. She thanked her mother, sister, and brother for coming.

Ann-Margaret felt a tear coming out of her left eye. She was disturbed to see her older sister in grief. Hell, she hated to see anyone like this. She is actually very close with Willow than she was with William and Thomas as much as she loved them. Willow is more than her sister and best friend. They are like two peas in a pod. They rarely even fight with one another.

* * *

It was night already as Willow was showing Ann-Margaret her room. Willow had light the candles downstairs before she began to take her family to their rooms. They had no idea where Midnight but they were certain that he was hiding around somewhere. He does that often. Ann-Margaret had a sinking feeling inside her stomach but she convinced herself that it was just nothing. She was certain that Willow will put out the candles soon. Ann-Margaret's eyes went all over the place as she slowly followed her sister in the long hallway. The walls shared the same color as the house. There were portraits of Willow, Evan, William, Thomas, Iris, and even herself everywhere. Evan was a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes. He had fair skin. William was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had pale skin. Anne-Margaret couldn't imagine what Willow must be feeling. She was now a willow, just like her mother. If it hadn't been for this damn war, Evan would still be alive and William would be unharmed. To make matters almost worse, Edward wants to join. The thought of it makes her livid. She wished that there was just some way that she could convince him to change his mind. But it would be no point, since it is Edward's life, not her own. She looked down at her little heart locket that he had gave her. She was beginning to think of him already when she peers down at it. She knew that it will always be a reminder of Edward.

Ann-Margaret gazed back up at her sister. Willow turned left and she opened a door. Ann-Margaret went over to her sister. She took a peek in her guest room. The walls were painted white. The floor was wooden. There was a huge, brown wardrobe in the corner of the room. A bed with white covers was up against the left side of the wall. A small window was straight ahead of her. There was a mirror next to the right side of the wall. Ann-Margaret slowly entered the room. She turned to her sister.

"Thank you Willow," she said.

Willow gave her a small smile. She crossed her arms.

"Thank you for coming. All of you," she spoke softly. Her voice was soft and gentle.

Suddenly Willow began to come over towards her sister. She picked up the heart of the locket. Her blue eyes were glued on the beauty that was around Ann-Margaret's neck.

"That is a very lovely locket," Willow smiled.

"Thank you," Ann-Margaret responded gently. "Edward gave it to me. It was an early birthday present."

"That's wonderful," Willow said. "Who is this Edward?"

"Edward is a lovely gentleman," Ann-Margaret explained. "He is a pianist as well. You'll love him."

Willow gave her sister another smile. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I never met him but I can tell that he is good to you," she said. "You deserve someone like that."

Willow kissed Ann-Margaret on the forehead. She began to exit the room. She shut the door. Ann-Margaret smiled. She loved her sister very much. She was almost like a mother to her. She wished that Evan was still alive. Willow doesn't deserve to be a widow. She is better than that. But sadly, it was not her choice. It was fate.

Ann-Margaret unpacked her suitcase and dresses herself in her nightgown. The gown reached her feet and was white. The sleeves reached her wrists. She lifts up the covers and places herself under them. Strands of her golden hair were spread out all over her pillow. She breathed in and out. Her eyes were absorbed on the window. She can see the branches of the willow tree blowing and brushing against the glass of the window. She couldn't shut her eyes. She just laid there in silence. Finally, her eyelids shut.

* * *

Blue eyes suddenly flash open. Ann-Margaret suddenly rose up from her bed. She heard screams from outside her room. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped open. She can smell smoke. She swiftly tossed over her covers and raced over towards her door. She turned the knob and swung it wide open. She suddenly can hear herself screaming. There was smoke everywhere and the ground was on flames. Ann-Margaret shook her head in fear. How on earth could the house be on fire? Just then, she remembered that Willow had lit the candles and Midnight was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my god!" Ann-Margaret cried.

She heard nothing but the screams of her mother, brother, and sister.

"ANN-MARGARET!" a voice screamed.

Ann-Margaret gasped. She can see her sister through the smoke.

"WILLOW!" she yelled.

"ANN-MARGARET!" Willow called. "FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, MOTHER, AND THOMAS?" Ann-Margaret hollered.

"WE'LL FIND A WAY OUT!" Willow screamed. "JUST GO!"

"BUT-"

"NOW!"

Ann-Margaret saw that she couldn't run across. There were flames on the ground. She looked around for a way out. There was nothing. Then she had an idea. She swung around and peered right at the window. Before she knew it, she took off right towards the window. When she reached it, she pulled it up. As soon as she got it up, she grabbed on to a branch and began to climb down. She screamed as she saw the house. The house was all in flames and there was smoke coming out. She hoped that her family will make it out alright.

As Ann-Margaret try to climb down, she lost her grip and she can feel herself falling down. She landed smack down on the ground. She was shaking. She couldn't think straight. The house is on fire. She was frantic with worry. Without thinking, she got up on her feet, and took off into the woods. She ran past the trees. She just kept on running and running. She was losing her breath. She was so frantic about the fire that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She doesn't even remember how long she had been running.

Ann-Margaret suddenly tripped over a branch. She felt her heart pumping. She can hear herself breathe. She slowly peered up. It was dark. The moon gleamed in the gloomy sky. Trees were surrounding the entire area. Crickets and owls were heard. Ann-Margaret slowly raised herself up. She stared down at her bare feet. She saw that they were covered in dirt and mud. Ann-Margaret gazed back up. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Willow, Iris, and Thomas might not have got out of there and she left them. She just wanted to go back. But she had no idea where she is and how far she is away from the house.

Just then she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Her heart began to heat up. She can hear twigs breaking. She just paused. She couldn't move, even if she tries to force herself to.

"What are you doing out on a night like this?" a male voice ask.

Ann-Margaret jumped and she slowly turned around. There was a man in front of her. He was 5'10 tall and had pale skin. He had an average build and he was average looking. He had long blond hair that was tied back behind his neck. He wore a brown leather jacket. The pants match the shame color. For some reason, he was barefoot. Ann-Margaret was relieved. Maybe he can help her.

"Oh thank god!" she cried. "You have got to help me! I was staying with my family for my brother-in-law's funeral and my sister's house was burning. I escaped and now I'm lost. I don't know if they made it out! I have to go back! Can you help me? Please!"

The man chuckled and he came closer to her.

"I had ran into many who have been lost before," he said. "Especially when I am tracking."

"Perhaps you can track me back-"

"I do my tracking kid," the man snorted.

Ann-Margaret's mouth was dropped open. She doesn't know anything about this man. He could be dangerous.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

The man laughed. He came up closer to her.

"You make me laugh," he laughed. "Anyway, I was looking for you."

The man stopped in front of Ann-Margaret. She can clearly see his eyes. They were black. She gasped. She had never seen black eyes in all of her life.

"Sir are you alright?" she squealed.

Suddenly she heard a female voice behind her.

"Don't worry my dear," a soft high voice said. "He's fine."

Ann-Margaret swung around. In front of her, stood a tall, 5'6 woman. She was dressed in a long red silk dress. Her hair was long curly and orange. She had pale skin. She had beauty and looked fierce. Her eyes were as black as the man's.

"Victoria," the man grinned. "You came just in time."

Victoria grinned back at the man. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well James," she flirted. "I couldn't let you be around a beauty like her."

Ann-Margaret jerks her head at James.

"What do you want from me?!" she huffed.

James shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just looking for a certain scent," he said. "I had happened to found it."

"You seem started my dear," Victoria said playfully.

Ann-Margaret was trembling. Her spine was cold. Her eyes could almost burst. Her heart was beating.

"I think that I must go," she said.

She tries to get away but she felt Victoria grabbing her arm. Victoria swung her over towards her. Her black eyes were gazing in Ann-Margaret's blue eyes.

"My child," she smiled evilly. "You can't be rude. You must stay."

Victoria's eyes peer down at the locket.

"My, what a lovely locket," she grinned. "Perhaps you can give it to me as a gift."

Ann-Margaret punched her right in the face. But her expression remains the same and she was not bruised. Ann-Margaret gasped. James and Victoria both began to laugh. Victoria and James then went up in the air. Victoria threw Ann-Margaret at James and he threw her against the tree. Ann-Margaret screamed in pain as she felt the hard wood. She fell slam down on the ground. Ann-Margaret's nose was bleeding and she had a cut on her forehead. She lifts herself up and tries to escape but Victoria then went back down on the ground. She grabbed Ann-Margaret by the hair. She pulling her head back as her hair was tightly in her grip. Ann-Margaret screamed in pain. Victoria's right hand reached for her wrist and she pulled her arm back. The pain was unbearable. James came back on the ground and he went over to her.

"HELP!" Ann-Margaret screamed.

"I thought that you wanted me to help you," James said sarcastically.

Then a dark figure came out of the shadows. He was 5'9 tall and dark skinned. He wore deadlocks that ran down to his shoulders and mustache. He wore a blue leather jacket with dark pants. His eyes were dark.

"Laurent!" Victoria called. "We found our food!"

Laurent stared at the helpless girl. He stopped in front of her.

"You two shouldn't be messing around with our meal," he said.

"But Laurent, you should have been there!" James shouted.

"Let's just get this over with," Laurent said.

Ann-Margaret suddenly was breathing in and out. James suddenly took her arm and he bit into it. Ann-Margaret screamed in pain. Laurent and Victoria were about to have their bite when suddenly, they heard a howl. Laurent quickly turn over his shoulder and back at James. He stormed over to him and pushed him away from Ann-Margaret. Victoria releases her and she went over to Laurent. James stood up and he stormed over to him.

"What the hell was that?" James snapped.

"We must leave!" Laurent insisted.

"We haven't finished our-"James argued.

"There are shape shifters around here!" Laurent roared. "We can't stay!"

"Don't be a pussy!" Victoria barked. "We can take them!"

"Be reasonable Victoria!" Laurent screamed. "There are too many of them! I can smell them!"

James and Victoria groaned. The three of them exit the area. Ann-Margaret was screaming and crying. She felt like she was burning. She shut her eyes and continues to scream.

* * *

After a few days, eyelids finally open. The sun was bright in the air. Ann-Margaret blinked her eyes as she rose herself up. She can hear the train. She gasped. How could she hear the train? It is miles away from her. Suddenly she can see an ant climbing up a tree. This is strange. The tree is far off away from her. As she stretched her arms out, her arms suddenly sparkled in the sunlight like diamonds. She stood up and soon, she saw that her whole body was sparkling in the sunlight.

Just then, she smelled something. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't resist it. She must get to that scent. She took off running. She kept on running faster and faster. She was faster than she ever was in her entire life. She felt like she needed to drink something. She was the fastest thing that had ever walked the earth.

She jumped out of the woods and she slammed down on someone. She bit her teeth into the neck. The person was screaming as she tries to get loose. Ann-Margaret loved the taste. It was refreshing her thirst. She can tell that she was addicted. She finally stopped and she peered down. She stared down at a lifeless Willow. Other than Ann-Margaret, Willow was the only survivor of the fire. Iris and Thomas perished in the fire.

Ann-Margaret suddenly felt tears building up. She sobbed and buried her face into Willow's stomach. She jerks her head back up and screamed. She couldn't believe what she had done. Willow is gone forever. She had taken her own sister's life away. Her whole family is gone. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed more. She stood up and stormed over towards the willow tree. She kicked it as she screamed louder.

She saw her leg sparkle in the sunlight again. She paused and breathed in and out. She gazed over at the lake. She slowly went over to it. She stopped once she reached it, and she looked down.

Ann-Margaret was pale with her skin sparkling like diamonds. She was more beautiful. Her blue eyes were now red.

**That was the prologue of my first twilight story! The next chapter will take place years later. It will also take place after breaking dawn in Bella's point of view.**

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon! **


End file.
